dragons_peacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nightwings
Nightwings is a tribe in the island of Pyrrhia. They currently live in Talon Peninsula. Appearance Nightwings has long tongues,which fork into two. A nightwing's tongue is black as well. Nightwings have a black,dark blue,or purplish-black scales with either silver,dark green,dark red,purple or blue underbellies. Nightwings that are able to read minds have silver scales that look like teardrops by the corner of their eyes. When the time is right,the sunlight is able to pick up sparkles of purple or deep blue within their body,there could possibly be a mix as well. Nightwings have a color ranging from black,purple,or green eye colors. No other colors have been seen within. The undersides of their wings are black and speckled,with silver scales that give off a appearance of a starry night. Resulting of this,they tend to sleep throughout the day and rather seen at night where they can go unseen. Behavior Within caves,Nightwings act like bats. They tend to hang from the cracks,rocks,and the ceiling cave just like how bats normally sleep. Like explained,Nightwings are rather lazy-moving throughout the day. Because of their appearance,they tend to be more fast-paced within the night sky. Their appearance also allows them to fly throughout the night without being seen. Back then,Nightwings were known to be backstabbing-lying-thiefs. The tribes labeled them as trouble-makers and tend to talk badly about them. These misunderstandings soon cleared up,which left the Nightwings as normal dragons. Hunger Their diet does not really change,as their diet is normal within the tribes/kingdoms. Nightwings have a choice to eat both fruits and meat,but they tend to stick rather to the meat side of things. They eat animals such as wolves,ravens,fish,etc. At times,when a feast is going around,they would have a mix of fruits such as kiwi,nuts,etc with meat. When catching fish,the Nightwings tend to set them on fire a second before it's eaten. It is proven to that setting fire to them will help better with digestion if the Nightwing eats the bone. Nightwings also eat small things,but not so much as it doesn't satisfy their hunger much. A common way that the Nightwings kill their prey is pretty simple. They would sneak up on their prey within the shadows. They would bite down on the said prey then quickly escape. The saliva within the Nightwing would slowly poison the prey. Once the prey is dead,it makes it edible for the Nightwing to eat. If a other tribe that is not Nightwings eat the prey that the night killed,the said dragon may be poisoned as well thanks to the poison the prey had in it. Skills Nightwings have a special defense thanks to their appearance. When attacking,the Nightwing looks like a shadow within the night. They blend in greatly with their surroundings of shadows. This causes most dragons to fear these assassins. In history,Nightwings were said to have a great ability. Nightwings are able to read minds,or tell the future. These may occur at the same time. In time,the Nightwings had hidden their powers,and claiming that their powers had yet disappeared which the tribes had believed. Though,this turned out to be false. There has been sightings of which Nightwings have been able to reach other dragons' minds and be able to tell the future. This is now known publicly,which the tribes are jealous of their power. To have a mind-readings Nightwing Dragonet,it is said to be hatched or born under the moonlight where they get these powers. Nightwings also have a commonly power which is fire. They are able to breathe fire to burn their enemies which is commonly used by Skywings the most. Nightwings are also known to be slightly fireproof,which means the fire wouldn't affect them that much,but it would still cause a great deal of pain. Nightwings are also known to have poisonous vemon in their saliva. They mostly use this power to kill their prey,but it can also be used in battle but as a last resort. Nightwings are also good at lying. In history,they have made up prophecies,and does a good job at making sure they look real too. This skill is commonly used when they think it is for the good of Pyrrhia,though some Nightwings use it to their advantage. Category:Tribes